truth or tattoo?
by thedarvey
Summary: pre-canon darvey. one drunken night leads to bad decisions. donna and harvey end up getting tattoos.


...

_Truth or Tattoo_

**_I. THE DARE_**

It happened one time. It was a rash decision influenced by the game of truth or dare, driven by their pride, and a little alcohol thrown into the mix. Okay, maybe a lot of alcohol.

It had been an exhausting day to say the least. A big case occurred which Harvey thought he was going to lose, however, once the judge had declared that Harvey's client had won, all was well. He decided that what better way to celebrate than to grab a couple of drinks with Donna.

One shot turned into three, then three turned into four. Donna and Harvey stayed seated on the couch in his office, while everyone in the fiftieth floor were heading home. Donna was slumped on the couch, heels off, her hair had been pulled back to a low ponytail. She said that it got in the way of taking the shots. Harvey was on the other end of the couch, his suit jacket off, his tie undone, watching Donna eagerly.

"You're drunk." Harvey pointed out, taking a small sip from his glass.

"Tipsy." Donna corrected, sitting up. Her eyes glimmered with mischief and Harvey couldn't help but knit his eyebrows together. "Wanna make this interesting?" Donna scooted closer towards Harvey, her legs folded on the couch.

"What do you have in mind?" Harvey asks, and he sees the redhead chuckle.

"Truth or Dare." Donna smirks, nudging Harvey.

"No." Harvey smiles.

"Why?" Donna whines, accidentally settling her head on Harvey's chest. She regains consciousness and sits back up.

"Because, truth or dare can get messy really fast. Besides, you're drunk, Donna Paulsen." Harvey explains, taking the last sip of his Macallan 18.

"No, I'm n..not," Donna slurrs, "You're afraid that I'm gonna beat your ass." Donna folds her arms and quirks an eyebrow.

"I guarantee that you will not beat my ass," Harvey responds. Part of his pride didn't want to back down, "Okay fine, Donna. I warned you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You start." Donna rolls her eyes, while chuckling.

"Truth or dare." Harvey says in a low voice, he made intense eye contact with Donna which caused her cheeks to redden.

"Dare." Donna challenges.

"I dare you to get a tattoo. Right now." Harvey says, a smirk forming on his face. He could see Donna hesitates. Donna could feel Harvey's ego inflating, but sometimes Harvey forgets that Donna Paulsen does not back down from a fight.

"Fine," Donna replies confidently. He could see Harvey's face turn seriously.

"Donna you don't have t—"

"Truth or dare, Harvey." Donna interrupts.

"Dare." Harvey says quickly.

"I dare you to get a tattoo with me."

So, there they were, walking into a tattoo shop, with Donna by Harvey's arm, now wearing his suit jacket. Both of them were too stubborn to back down from the dares, despite the fact that neither has had a tattoo before.

They hadn't shown each other their chosen designs, though they both agreed it would be something meaningful. It would also be tiny, considering it that their current state wasn't the best. Both hoped that their judgement were still somewhat there to justify it a day later. Donna chose to get hers by her ribcage, while Harvey chose to get his on his shoulder. They were seated next to each other as they got their tattoos done.

"There has to be some kind of law that doesn't allow drunk people to get a tattoo." Harvey says, a pained expression on his face. Donna glances over and chuckles.

"Trust me, man, there's been plenty of drunk people that has come through my door." The tattoo artist laughs, as he wipes away excess ink from Harvey's skin.

They never showed each other the tattoos they got, though throughout the years, they have been eager to be the first one to know the others tattoo.

_**II. THE RECOLLECTION**_

The mention of tattoos hasn't come up until Louis Litt organized a blood drive in the firm. Harvey had been roped into donating his blood. As he begrudgingly filled out the form, he failed to notice that Mike was peering over his shoulder. It wasn't until Harvey had checked the yes box next to tattoo(s) that Mike made a comment.

"You have a _tattoo?" _Mike says with a hint of amusement in his face.

"Mike, mind your own goddamn business." Harvey cautioned.

"Oh come on, what is it? What's your tattoo?" Mike asks, when Harvey stands up, walking away with his application. They were in front of Donna's desk.

"Mike-"

"A gavel, a briefcase, hmmm," Mike thinks, "is it your face because your ego would allow that."

Donna and Harvey both glanced at Mike who was having way too much fun with the newfound information he has gathered. Donna chuckles as she types away on her computer.

"What are you laughing about?" Harvey says, leaning over Donna's desk, "You have one too."

"Harvey!" Donna shrieks.

"Oh my god. Donna Paulsen has a tattoo?" Mike asks, his face genuinely filled with awe.

He never expected the two people in front of him to evwn go near a tattoo shop. Harvey was _too _Harvey, too stoic, too uptight to let loose and get one. Donna on the other hand, well she's _Donna, _she wouldn't even consider getting one.

"What's yours, Donna?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, Donna, what _is _your tattoo?" Harvey echoes, hopinh this will finally be the time he finds out what she got on their drunken night.

"Nice try, Specter." Donna smirks, "You only get to find out once I figure out yours."

"Wait a minute," Mike states, "You're telling me that you two," he points at Harvey and Donna, "who spend every minute of the day together, don't know eachother's tattoos?"

"Yup." Harvey and Donna says in unison.

"There's a first time for everything," Mike declares, "Why don't you guys just show each other?"

"Can't." Donna says.

"Why not?" Harvey asks.

"You know why." Donna deadpans.

Of course Harvey Specter knew why. The only way he could see Donna Paulsen's tattoo is if she took off her shirt and let him see it, which she had no intentiones of doing anytime soon. As for Harvey's tattoo, it was easier to see, though he never sheds the _fucking_ suit off for his shoulder tattoo to be visible.

"You guys make things too complicated." Mike announces.

"Tell me about it," Donna smiles.

**_III. THE TRUTH_**

"It was a strawberry this whole time?" Harvey asks, as he lay next to Donna. The only thing covering their bodies were her blanket.

A couple hours ago, Harvey had knocked on Donna's door, not knowing exactly what will happen. He just knew that he was done pretending, and he was finally to tell her how he felt. It had ended up less talk and more action. He had kissed her passionately, pushed her against the painting of her home, had taken her to bed. When his kisses has worked its way down every inch of her body, that's when he noticed the small outline of a strawberry on her ribcage. He smiled as he kissed the small image.

Then it was when Harvey was hovered over Donna when she traced the outline of his tattoo. It was a small letter "d" inked in a typewriter font. Now, after making love for what felt like forever, they lay next to eachother, with Harvey's arm draped over Donna's body.

"A strawberry." Harvey pointed out again.

"Yes, Harvey, a strawberry." Donna laughs, turning to face Harvey, though his arm never disconnecting from her body. She reaches up his arm to stroke his shoulder.

"What does the d stand for?" Donna asks.

"Debbie." Harvey deadpanned, which earned him a playful punch from Donna.

"It stands for you, of course." Harvey says sincerely, "and the strawberry?"

"The other time." Donna responds. Harvey smiles, recalling the strawberry and whipped cream they had incorporated during the other time.

"We said we'd get something meaningful, even though we were drunk. I didn't know what to get, but all I knew was at that time and right now, and maybe even forever, you've always been an important person in my life. So, I got the letter of your name. A name and title all at once." Harvey says, shifting to hover over Donna. He strokes the strands of her hair, tucking them gently over her ears. He sees the glint of unshed tears in her eyes, and leans in to kiss her sweetly.

"Man, you're gonna make me cry." Donna chuckles, her arms wrapping around Harvey's neck, "I got the strawberry to never forget about that time. I felt loved."

"I'll make sure you always feel that way." Harvey promised. They stay in their position for awhile, basking in the moment, getting familiar with eachother all over again. After a period of silence Harvey speaks again. "Truth or dare?"

Donna smiles. "Dare."

"I dare you to get a can opener tattoo." Harvey chuckles.

"Way too ruin the moment." Donna rolls her eyes.

"Truth or dare," Harvey says again, this time with a deeper tone.

"Dare." Donna says, not missing a beat.

"I dare you to kiss me." Harvey teased.

"That...I can get on board with."

Before Donna could execute her dare, Harvey was too eager to wait, as he clashes his lips on hers.

_No more waiting._

...

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this little prompt that popped in my head.**


End file.
